Reinforcing fillers for rubber typically have relatively large particle sizes, greater than 100 nanometers. Such fillers are commonly inert without any reactive moieties on their surface. Use of these large inert particles do not provide a method for inhibiting polymer chain motion on a molecular level. Therefore, there exists a need for fillers which may permit a means to inhibit polymer chain motion and result in improved tire properties such as treadwear and tear.